SPY
by Dnvers
Summary: Sehun, spionase terbaik Dauntless mendapat misi untuk menyamar menjadi bodyguard Park Chanyeol. "Kau terlihat akrab sekali dengan targetmu kali ini, Hun." -Jongin-. [HunYeol/SeChan and HunKai/SeKai] Discontinued!
1. Prolog

Sehun turun dari lamborgininya. Sambil merapihkan jasnya, matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam sesekali mengawasi sekeliling rumahnya -memastikan tempat itu aman-. Setelah dirasa tempat itu memang aman, Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah megahnya.

Sehun masuk kedalam rumah itu. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai disebuah pintu lift. Sehun menekan tombol lift tersebut lalu masuk kedalam lift.

Hingga akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah lorong serba putih. Sehun keluar dari lift tersebut, ia berjalan kearah kanan lorong tersebut hingga sampai disebuah pintu. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan sidik jari pada alat didekat pintu tersebut, pintu tersebut terbuka. Sekilas ruangan dihadapan Sehun ini hanya terlihat seperti sebuah ruangan putih biasa. Sehun berjalan lurus hingga sampai didepan dinding disudut barat ruangan tersebut. Tangannya menyentuh dinding tersebut, hingga dinding tersebut bergerak membentuk sebuah pintu lalu terbuka.

Sehun yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut, mengeluarkan seringainya ketika dirinya disambut oleh wajah masam seorang namja tan yang tengah berdiri didepan meja bertuliskan receptionist dengan seorang yeoja lain berada dibelakang meja tersebut.

"Kau telat 2 jam, Tuan Oh yang terhormat."

"Sorry, babe. Aku punya beberapa urusan tadi." Sehun melepaskan kacamatanya lalu berjalan mendekati namja itu.

"Ya ya whatever. Aku tidak ingin dengar alasanmu sekarang. Lebih baik kau sekarang pergi keruangan Bos. Bos mencarimu sejak tadi." Jongin -Si namja tan- menjawab dengan ketus. Ekspresinya menunjukkan jika ia benar-benar kesal pada sahabat sejak kecilnya ini.

"Bos atau agent Kim yang mencariku?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya. Tanganya hendak menyentuh dagu Jongin namun Jongin menepisnya dengan kasar membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, bodoh! Sana cepat temui Bos." Sehun mendengus. Jongin mungkin sedang tidak mood untuk digoda. Sehun beralih menatap wanita cantik yang berdiri dibelakang meja tersebut dengan senyum _menggodanya._ Wanita yang menatap lucu interaksi antara mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Yoona nuna. Kau terlihat cantik dengan..."

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun langsung pergi setelah Jongin menegurnya. Dan sempat-sempatnya Sehun mencium pipi Jongin saat melewati pria itu. Jongin mendengus keras melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

 _Dasar Playboy._

Yoona hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan rekan kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dauntless adalah komunitas spionase / mata-mata rahasia di Korea. Markas/kantor besar komunitas ini terletak didalam bawah tanah. Salah satu akses untuk memasuki kantor besar Dauntless adalah seperti yang dilakukan Sehun tadi.

"Jadi, ada apa bos memanggilku kemari?" Sehun menatap pria paruh baya didepannya dengan wajah seriusnya. Tidak biasanya bosnya mencarinya hingga mengganggu _kegiatannya._ Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

Pria paruh baya itu membalas tatapan Sehun tak kalah datar. Tangannya membuka laci meja kerjanya lalu menyodorkan sebuah map kearah Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya lalu membuka map tersebut dan membaca sebuah kertas yang ada didalamnya.

"Choi Corporation, pemasok terbesar dari teknologi komputer, produk medis dan kesehatan baru-baru ini dikejutkan dengan kabar meninggalnya direktur utama mereka, Choi Siwon. Dugaan sementara dari pihak kepolisian adalah bunuh diri. Namun ada beberapa kejanggalan dari kasus tersebut." Sehun menyimak dengan jelas setiap penjelasan dari bosnya tersebut.

"Salah satu pewaris Choi Corporation, Choi Minho adalah klien kita sekarang. Ia ingin kita menyelidiki kematian ayahnya sekaligus menemukan beberapa aset penting Choi Corporation yang hilang ketika insiden Choi Siwon terjadi." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Sementara pria paruh baya dihadapannya berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari kerjanya. Tak lama pria itu kembali lalu memberikan sebuah map lain untuk Sehun. Sehun menerimanya lalu membuka map tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol. Pewaris tunggal Park Corporation. Saingan terbesar Choi Corporation. Pihak terduga pembunuhan Choi Siwon menurut Minho." Pria paruh baya itu menarik nafasnya sesaat, "Kau akan menyamar menjadi bodyguard Park Chanyeol untuk mencari tahu apakah Park Corporation terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan direktur utama Choi Corporation atau tidak. Dan untuk misi kali ini kau kuandalkam seorang diri. Kau tau sendiri aku tak mungkin memasangkanmu dengan agent Kim karena agent Kim terlalu ceroboh untuk misi seperti ini, agent Oh." Sehun -kembali- mengangguk mengerti. Jongin memang masih cukup ceroboh dalam hal penyamaran. Ia lebih ahli dalam hal _penyusup._

Terakhir kali ia ditugakan dalam misi seperti ini, belum sampai Jongin mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya, dirinya sudah hampir ketahuan sehingga menyebabkan misi mereka gagal. Dan lebih parah lagi, pemuda tan itu justru nyaris terbunuh. Sejak saat itu Sehun bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menjalankan misi penyamaran seperti iti lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk disofa ruang tengah _rumahnya_ yang menjadi salah satu akses masuk markas Dauntless. Ditangannya sudah ada secangkir kopi yang ia dapat dari markas Dauntless. Ia meminum kopi tersebut lalu kembali membaca data-data yang dikumpulkan Dauntless mengenai Park Chanyeol yang menjadi targetnya.

Tiba-tiba, konsentrasnya teralihkan karena datangnya sosok lain dalam ruangan tersebut. Sosok lain tersebut lalu membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya lalu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Berhasil?" Sosok itu -Jongin- mengangguk masih dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal. Sehun menyodorkan kopinya, namun Jongin menggeleng membuat Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Bos memberimu misi apa kali ini, Hun?" Jongin bertanya disaat merasa nafasnya sudah stabil. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Sehun menyeringai lalu menatap lurus kearah Jongin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jongin.

Jongin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Ia tau dengan jelas apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya. Namun ia juga tidak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat Sehun melakukan _nya._

Dan Jongin hanya bisa menutup matanya saat bibir Sehun menempel pada bibirnya. Sehun melumat bibirnya pelan. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jongin bergantian lalu menghisapnya. Ciuman tersebut semakin intens saat Sehun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan Jongin yang mengerti maksud Sehun membuka sedikit bibirnya membuat Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya.

Tangan Sehun menekan mengelus pinggang Jongin sensual, lalu menekannya mendekat hingga penis mereka bergesekkan.

"Nhh H-hunn ..."

Sehun melepas ciuman tersebut, lalu menyeringai menatap wajah Jongin.

"Wanna play, babe?" Dan elusan sensual dirahang Sehun menjadi jawaban atas tawaran Sehun tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC / DEL ?**

 **How do you think, guys? xxD**

 **Ini ide dapetnya tiba-tiba.**

 **Dauntlessnya itu dari salah satu faksi dalam film divergent hwhw gua lagi tergila-gila sama faksi dauntless akhir-akhir ini. Terus juga yang soal markasnya dibawah tanah itu terinspirasi dari Resident Evil.**

 **Dan gua belum nentuin main pair diff ini sebenernya. Gua masih dilema antara HunKai atau HunYeol -"- Dasarnya tuh gua HunKai shipper jadi dapet feelnya kalo bikin FF HunKai. Tapi gua juga pengen coba bereksperimen bikin FF HunYeol soalnya FF HunYeol itu gua liat diffn cuma satu doang kebanyakan ChanHun -w- Dan gua ga bisa baca ChanHun -w- Ga kuat baca Sehun Uke cause I'm Sehun Seme Shipper /? -w- Okay jadi gua butuh vote kalian buat main pair diff ini -w-**

 **Oh iya buat FF Best Marriage nanti ya gua lanjut -w- gua rada sedikit kecewa sama sider di ff itu yang nambah setiap chapternya jadinya semangat gua luntur buat lanjutin itu ff tapi pasti gua lanjut ko kalo ga sibuk xxD**

 **Okay, RnR ? ;) /?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruangan meeting dikantornya. Beberapa bawahannya menyapanya saat ia lewat, namun Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah dehaman. Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk berbasa-basi saat ini.

Tangan Chanyeol kini sudah berada dikenop pintu ruangannya. Dan saat Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya, keningnya berkerut melihat sosok lain disana.

"Kau siapa?" Sosok itu bangkit. Membungkuk sekilas pada Chanyeol lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh Sehun. Bodyguard pribadi anda, Tuan Muda Park."

Chanyeol langsung mendengus keras saat Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya. Ini pasti ulah ayahnya. Chanyeol yakin itu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah muak dengan ayahnya yang suka seenaknya, namun ia bisa apa untuk menentang keinginan ayahnya? Toh ayahnya pasti punya cara untuk memaksa Chanyeol.

Dan dari sekian banyak tindakan ayahnya yang tidak Chanyeol sukai, inilah yang paling Chanyeol benci. Ayahnya seakan meremehkan kemampuan Chanyeol untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Padahal kan kini Chanyeol adalah pria dewasa.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangannya, Chanyeol mendekat ke meja kerjanya. Ia membuka jas hitamnya dan menyampirkannya dikursinya lalu sedikit melonggarkan dasinya.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Ia berusaha mendeteksi apa yang ia cari. Namun nihil. Sehun tidak menemukannya pada diri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya mulai merasa risih. Ia menatap sosok lain diruangan itu yang masih berdiri dengan posisi menghadap kearahnya.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun, Tuan Muda."

"Sehun-ssi, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini." Chanyeol sebetulnya tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir Sehun. Namun ia merasa risih dengan adanya pria itu diruangan ini sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum tipis -menyeringai sebenarnya-. "Maaf, Tuan muda. Tuan besar membayar saya untuk melindungi anda selama 24 jam penuh."

Chanyeol mengeram mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dua puluh empat jam penuh? Artinya Sehun akan selalu mengikutinya seperti perangko dong? Chanyeol benar-benar merasa ia harus protes pada ayahnya.

"Duapuluh empat jam? Kau itu robot atau manusia?" Chanyeol mendengus sementara seringai Sehun semakin melebar.

"Itu bagian dari profesionalismeku, Tuan muda." Dan Chanyeol kembali mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap malas jalanan yang ia lalui. Ia kembali merasa diriinya diperlakukan seperti bocah lagi. Ia tahu ayahnya melakukan semua ini atas dasar sayang padanya, namun apakah pria tua itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan pendapat dan perasaan Chanyeol?

Sedari dulu pria tua itu selalu mengaturnya. Melarangnya melakukan ini, itu. Memaksanya mengikuti apa yang ia tidak suka. Namun Chanyeol selalu diam dan menurut. Ia terbiasa begitu. Seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sehun yang menyetir dan Chanyeol yang dikursi penumpang. Sehun melirik Chanyeol sesekali dari kaca mobil itu. Dari sekali lihat saja Sehun sudah tau Chanyeol kini tengah fruatasi. Namun Sehun tidak akan bertanya. Tugasnya bukan untuk itu sekarang ini.

Saat melewati sebuah cafe kecil, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Belum sempat Sehun bertanya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari mobil.

Sehun langsung turun lalu mengekori Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan mobil Chanyeol. Perannya sekarang ini sebagai _bodyguard_ Chanyeol bukan _bodyguard_ mobil.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam cafe tersebut. Cafe tersebut cukup sepi, mungkin karena hari sudah cukup larut. Chanyeol menempati salah satu meja cafe itu dan Sehun berdiri disampingnya.

"Duduk, Sehun. Ada banyak tempat duduk kosong dihadapanmu." Chanyeol mulai jengkel sekarang. Sehun bersikap seolah-olah dirinya adalah robot yang benar-benar tahan banting. Padahal kan pria itu hanya manusia biasa.

Sehun dengan wajah datarnya mengangguk lalu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol mulai memesan makanan lalu menyuruhnya ikut memesan.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan sang pegawai cafe. Pria itu terlampau ramah saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang disini. Berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya dikantornya tadi. Bibirnya juga tak henti memberikan senyuman, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah masam pria itu saat dikantor.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Dicafe yang sudah sepi itu, beberapa orang mulai naik keatas panggung kecil disana lalu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Orang-orang tersebut terdiri dari pegawai-pegawai yang bekerja di cafe ini -terlihat dari seragamnya-.

Sehun tidak terlalu tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyikan, ia juga tidak begitu perduli sebenarnya. Namun saat fokus matanya kembali ke Chanyeol, Sehun tertegun sesaat.

Mata pria itu berair, padahal lagu yang dinyanyikan bukan lagu sedih. Bibir Chanyeol juga menyunggingkan senyum miris. Sebagai seorang spionase, Sehun sudah banyak belajar tentang gerak-gerik seseorang agar mempermudahkannya menjalani tugas.

Biasanya hanya dalam beberapa jam, Sehun sudah bisa mempelajari karakter targetnya. Namun Sehun masih sedikit bingung dengan targetnya kali ini. Chanyeol terlalu mudah berubah-ubah. Mood pria itu tidak menentu sepertinya.

Setelah band cafe itu turun dari panggung kecil dicafe itu, Chanyeol mengembalikan fokusnya pada makanan dihadapannya. Ia langsung memasang wajah datarnya lalu memakan makanannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pada Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai, _sepertinya akan menarik._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan Chanyeol. Setelah meminta izin sebelumnya pada Chanyeol jika dirinya ada keperluan ditoilet. Beberapa karyawan perempuan menggoda dan memandang takjub kepadanya. Sehun hanya memberikan kedipan matanya untuk menanggapi respon karyawan wanita disana saat dirinya lewat karena sekarang ini fokusnya adalah mengikuti salah _Office Girl_ yang baru saja menaiki sebuah lift. Mungkin lain waktu ia akan mengajak salah satu dari karyawan wanita yang menggodanya _main_ nanti. Ya, mungkin.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis dengan seragam _Office Girl -_ nya berjalan keluar dari lift. Tak orang yang berlalu lalang disana, karena pada dasarnya lantai ini jarang dipakai. Tanpa membuat gerakan mencurigakan, tangannya memencet sebuah ditombol di jam yang bertengger ditangannya. Kemudian ia berhenti didepan pintu toilet. Disebelah kiri bertuliskan _gentleman_ disebelah kanan bertuliskan _ladies._

Mendengar pintu lift kembali terbuka, gadis itu menempelkan sebuah kertas pintu sebelah kiri toilet. Barulah ia masuk kedalam toilet tersebut.

Sehun-pria yang baru keluar dari lift- menyeringai. Ia melirik cctv disana dengan sudut matanya. Dan begitu mengetahui cctv disana mati, barulah Sehun masuk ketoilet dengan kertas bertuliskan 'Being Repaired' dipintunya.

Seringai Sehun semakin melebar saat melihat _Office Girl_ yang kini tengah berdiri menghadap cermin besar -membelakangi dirinya-. Sehun langsung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang membuat gadis itu mendengus keras.

"Tattomu, _sayang."_ Sehun mengecup ubun-ubun gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya. Cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis bukan?

Tanpa berbalik, gadis itu membuka topengnya mengundang kekehan dari Sehun.

"Kau selalu ceroboh saat menyamar, Jongjn. Jika kelompok mafia besar yang melihat penyamaranmu, kau bisa langsung mati ditangan mereka."

"Berhenti meremehkanku, Oh. Dan bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari dadaku?" Gadis yang ternyata adalah Jongin mendengus keras. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan nakal Sehun yang mulai meraba dada -palsu-nya.

"Maaf, _sayang._ Dadamu begitu menggoda." Jongin kembali mendengus. Sehun pada dasarnya memang si mesum dan menyebalkan. Jongin berusaha memakluminya.

Jongin melepaskan jam tangannya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Bos menyuruhku mengatar itu padamu. Untuk mempermudahmu katanya." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Itu sebuah penjelasan tersirar sebenarnya. Sehun pun menukar jam tangannya dengan jam itu.

Sebelum Jongin memasang kembali penyamarannya, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin. Sehun mengulumnya lembut lalu melepaskannya.

"Hati-hati." Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Jongin, Sehun meninggalkan pria itu.

Jongin tersenyum miris saat punggung Sehun menghilang dari pengelihatannya.

Ia dan Sehun sudah lama bersahabat. Mereka hidup dipanti asuhan yang sama. Menjalani kerasnya hidup yang sama-sama.

Beranjak dewasa, status mereka yang hanya sebagai sahabat bertambah. Mereka sahabat sekaligus friends with benefit. Hingga saat mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Dauntless, sebuah komunitas mata-mata, status mereka kembali bertambah yaitu sebagai rekan kerja.

Sahabat, friends with benefit, rekan kerja. Jongin serinh bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa selamanya akan seperti itu? Bolehkah jika Jongin berharap sesuatu yang lebih?

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara dari headseatnya terdengar. Ia mulai kembali memasang topengnya, lalu menutupi telinganya dengan rambut panjang dari topeng itu. Ia pergi dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya melepas kertas yang ia tempelkan dipintu tadi lalu merobeknya hingga menjadi potongan-potongan tidak berharga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n**

 **Ini chapter satunya. Maaf kalo kependekan atau absurd -w- Ide fict ini kadang muncul kadang ngga -w-**

 **Dan soal main pair gue belum nentuin jujur aja .-. Ini bisa HunYeol bisa juga HunKai -w- ntahlah gue dilema -w- Kemarin kan gua cuma minta vote main pair nah meskipun yang menang HunKai gua ga akan ngapus HunYeolnya ataupun yang menang HunYeol gua juga ga akan ngapus HunKainya -w-**

 **Dan lagi ini updatean terakhir gue sebelum gua hiatus buat Ukk ╮(╯3╰)╭ Jadi jangan kangen ya sama gue /gg ╮(╯3╰)╭**

 **Okay, RnR?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya didepan mansion besar keluarga Park. Ia turun lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol dengan malas turun lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kediamannya tanpa berkata apapun pada Sehun. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun mengekori pria tersebut.

Begitu melewati lorong dilantai dua mansion tersebut, Sehun menekan sebuah tombol dijam tangannya. Dan senyum tipis -sangat tipis- terpatri dibibirnya begitu melihat tanda merah pada CCTV didepan sebuah pintu tersebut mati. _Well, ini akan mempermudahnya._

Tiba-tiba langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun, "Kau berjaga didepan kamarku semalaman kemarin? Berdiri seperti orang bodoh disana semalaman?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan wajah seriusnya. Dan Chanyeol menghela nafas. Iapun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah. Kau boleh duduk atau tidur disofa jika kau mengantuk." Chanyeol mempersilahkan pria itu masuk. Walaupun ia risih satu ruangan dengan Sehun, namun ia tidak tega jika pria itu harus berdiri semalaman didepan kamarnya. Chanyeol jadi merasa seperti orang jahat jika membiarkannya terjadi.

Sehun menggangguk lalu masuk. Chanyeolpun ikut masuk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Dikamar yang begitu luas itu, Sehun berjalan mendekati sofa disana. Ia berdiri didekat sana sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya menghela nafas frustasi, "Duduk Sehun duduk. Apa aku harus selalu memberimu perintah dalam lisan?"

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa melihat nada suara dan wajah Chanyeol saat mengucapkannya. Namun ia hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya lalu duduk.

Chanyeol mulai membuka jas dan dasinya. Hingga menyisahkan kemeja dan celana panjang hitamnya. Pria itu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian disana.

.

.

Jongin berjalan memasuki kantor utama Dauntless. Ia berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri dibelakang sebuah meja. Jongin mendekati meja tersebut.

"Siang, nuna."

"Siang, Jongin. Bagaimana harimu tanpa suamimu?" Goda Yoona-wanita cantik tadi-.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Sehun bukan suamiku, nuna."

"Yayaya, teruslah mengelak." Yoona berujar malas. Sementara Jongin berseringai kecil.

"Aku tidak mengelak, Nyonya Lee."

" _Shut up, Jongin._ " Dan Jongin tertawa. Ia mencium pipi gadis itu sekilas lalu berjalan memasuki kantor utamanya.

Kantor utama Dauntless sama seperti kantor utama pada umumnya. Hanya saja letaknya yang membedakannya. Dauntless terletak dibawah tanah. Karena ya, sebagai komunitas spionase akan lebih mudah jika kantor mereka tertutup.

Begitu melewati sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _'Control's Room',_ Jongin berhenti. Setelah melewati sensor mata, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Jongin masuk kedalam sana dan langsung saja ia disajikan pemandangan tidak senonoh disana.

Jongin mendengus pelan, pasangan cabai dan rusa mesum memang tidak tahu tempat jika melakukan sesuatu. Jongin mendekat lalu menendang seseorang disana, membuat aktivitas kedua orang tersebut berhenti.

" _Fuck you, Jongin._ Bisa tidak kau membiarkanku senang?" Ujar Luhan -pria yang kakinya ditendang Jongin-. Luhan menatap pria itu dengan tampang tidak suka, Baekhyun yang ada dipangkuannya ikut-ikutan menatap tidak suka pada Jongin. Dan Jongin melipat tangannya didada angkuh menganggapinya.

"Katakan padaku, hyung. Apa uangmu benar-benar habis sampai menyewa hotel saja tidak bisa?"

" _Shut up and get out now, dark kid._ " Jongin merengut tak terima dengan panggilan Luhan. _He's a man not a kid._

Begitu melihat wajah merengut Jongin, Luhan menyeringai. Sementara Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan pria itu, "Baiklah aku akan keluar sekarang. Aku tidak ingin berada ditengah rusa dan beruang yang kesal."

Saat Baekhyun berjalan keluar. Namun, dirinya berhenti saat berpapasan dengan Jongin lalu berkata, "Dan Jongin... kau selalu sensitif seperti bokong bayi setiap Sehun pergi kalau kau mau tahu."

" _Fuck you, Byun._ "

Tolong ingatkan Jongin untuk berpura-pura tidak sengaja membunuh Baekhyun saat mereka bertugas bersama nanti.

.

.

Disore cerah itu, Chanyeol harusnya bisa menikmati waktunya untuk _refreshing_ setelah diijinkan pulang lebih awal. Namun, ia tidak bisa bergerak se-leluasa biasanya. Penyebabnya adalah Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar tidak membiarkannya pergi seorang diri. Jangankan pergi, dirumah atau kantornya saja pria itu tetap ada didekatnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Dan sore itu Chanyeol terpaksa mengajak Sehun pergi ke satu-satunya tempat yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai tempat _refreshing_ untuknya. Ia terpaksa melakukannya. Karena usahanya gagal saat memaksa Sehun untuk tidak mengikutinya. Pria itu tetap kekeuh untuk ikut dengannya. Membuat Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah pintu apartment dengan nomor 1048. Ia mengetuk pintu apartment tersebut. Dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki berwajah manis dengan dimple dipipinya.

"Yixing ge,"

"Chanyeol?"

Sehun hanya diam saat Chanyeol memeluk Yixing sejenak. Ia hanya diam saat keduanya kembali berbincang untuk berbasa-basi. Dan begitu menyadari kehadiran Sehun, Yixing bertanya pada Chanyeol lewat tatapannya,

"Dia Sehun. Temanku." Jelas Chanyeol. Alis Sehun bertaut mendengarnya. Namun melihat kode yang Chanyeol berikan lewat tapapannya membuat Sehun mengerti. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Yixing.

Setelahnya Yixing mempersilahkan keduanya masuk ke apartmentnya. Apartment Yixing begitu sederhana. Namun terkesan nyaman karena begitu rapi dan bersih. Sehun sudah bisa menebaknya saat melihat tingkah pemuda tadi.

"Maaf mengakuimu sebagai temanku. Yixing hyung tak akan nyaman jika tahu kau adalah _bodyguard_ ku." Chanyeol berujar ketika Yixing pergi untuk mengambilkan minum. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Chanyeol." Chanyeol menoleh cepat. Nada suara Sehun terdengar lebih bersahabat dari biasanya. Pria juga tak memanggilnya 'Tuan Park' lagi. Itu membuatnya menatap bingung pria itu.

Tak lama Yixing datang dengan tiga buah gelas dinampannya. Ia menaruh ketiga gelas tersebut diatas meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa lainnya.

"Jadi kau ingin belajar gitar lagi, Yeol?" tanya Yixing. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Sehun hanya menatap keduanya tak mengerti. Namun, ia hanya diam. Tak berniat bertanya.

Yixing kembali berdiri dan mengambil sebuah gitar didekat balkon apartmentnya. Ia membawanya dan menyerahkanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambilnya dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Mata pria itu berbinar melihat gitar tersebut. Begitu antusias. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti bocah yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru itu.

Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya. Sementara Yixing mengarahkan pria itu.

Dia mulai kembali melihat sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol yang ia lihat tidak seperti apa yang ia dengar dari informasi yang beredar.

.

.

"Jadi, sebenarnya misi Sehun kali ini apa?" tanya Jongin. Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk itu?" Luhan bertanya balik. Dan dengan polosnya Jongin mengangguk.

"Singkatnya, ia hanya harus menyelidiki apakah CEO Park Corp. adalah dalang dari kasus pembunuhan CEO Choi Corp."

"Itu saja? Terdengar begitu mudah." Luhan berdecih mendengar Jongin yang meremehkan misi tersebut.

"Mudah jika kau tak tahu apa yang akan dihadapi jika salah langkah."

"Maksudmu?" Jongin bertanya tidak mengerti. Luhan menghela nafas -lagi-.

Ia mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk mendekat lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu dari komputer kerjanya pada pemuda itu, "Park Corp. bukan perusahan biasa. Sudah banyak berita miring tentang mereka. Mulai dari penjualan senjata dan obat-obatan secara ilegal. Sampai persaingan yang tidak sehat yang mereka lakukan."

"Dan dari informasi yang kudapat, mereka banyak bekerja sama dengan mafia dalam beberapa usaha mereka. Baik usaha penjualan senjata maupun penyingkiran terhadap pengganggu." Dan Jongin hanya bisa diam. Entah kenapa bibirnha kelu hanya sekedar untuk berkomentar.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar dari lift apartment tersebut. Mereka berjalan melewati lobi. Keduanya hanya diam untuk beberapa saat.

Hingga ketika sampai didekat mobil barulah Chanyeol bersuara, "Aku ingin membeli kue ditoko sebrang. Kau keberatan menunggu?"

"Aku akan ikut." Balas Sehun. Mengundang dengusan kasar dari Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak membalas. Ia langsung berjalan menyebrangi jalan dengan Sehun yang mengekorinya.

Sampai ditoko kue, Chanyeol mulai memesan. Matanya melirik kearah Sehun yang tak memandang jejeran kue disekelilingnya seolah olah kue kue tersebut tidak tercium lezat, "Kau mau pesan juga?"

Dan Sehun menggeleng membuat Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "Sudahlah, Sehun. Tidak perlu munafik. Pilih salah satu kue dan aku akan membayarnya untukmu. Kau itu manusia bukan robot."

Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Kau sedang memaksaku, eh?"

"Ya anggap saja begitu. Sudah cepat pesan." Paksa Chanyeol. Diam-diam, ia tidak biaa menahan senyumnya saat nada suara Sehun masih bersahabat seperti tadi di apartment Yixing.

"Kau yang pilihkan saja."

"Baiklah. Dan apapun yang kupilih, aku tidak mau tahu, suka atau tidak kau harus menghabiskannya." Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia bukan tipe pemilih dalam urusan makanan.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol melihat-lihat sekitarnya sambil menunggu pesanannya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang hanya diam ditempatnya, "Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan melapor pada ayahku tentang rumah Yixing kan?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menurutimu." _Rolling eyes._ Chanyeol sudah menduga, Sehun akan menjadi bodyguard yang menyebalkan untuknya.

"Ayahku tidak pernah suka aku bermain musik. Ia selalu menjauhkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik. Jadi kau tahu kan apa akibatnya untukku jika ia tahu masalah rumah Yixing?"

"Oh jadi kue itu sebuah sogokan?" Canda Sehun. Dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Bukan begitu, Oh." Ujar Chanyeol. Kemudian, pria itu membayar kuenya begitu pesanannya datang.

Keduanya berjalan keluar toko setelahnya. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat untuk menyebrang. Dan Chanyeol terus mengoceh selama menunggu. Itu membuat Sehun kembali melihat sisi lain dari Park Chanyeol.

Namun ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan Park Chanyeol. Ia terfokus pada hal lain yang lebih penting.

Instingnya menyatakan ada yang sedang menodongkan pistolnya pada mereka. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari orang tersebut.

Dan begitu pandangan matanya jatuh pada sebuah taxi yang sedang menunggu penumpangnya masuk, barulah Sehun tahu dari arah mana seseorang yang menodongkan pistolnya. Dari pantulan taxi tersebut, Sehun bisa melihat semuanya.

Tangan Sehun sudah berada pada pistol yang selalu ia simpan disaku jaketnya.

Dan tepat sebelum orang asing tersebut menarik pelatuknya, Sehun menarik Chanyeol kearah lain hingga menjauh dari sasaran. Membuat peluru yang ditembakkan meleset. Dan tak sampai satu detik, Sehun berbalik lalu menembak kearah orang yang menembakkan peluru tersebut lalu menembaknya. Dan sialnya orang tersebut sudah pergi dari sana sebelum peluru Sehun mengenainya. Sehun berdecih sebal.

Orang-orang disekitar tempat itu mulai ketakutan mendengar dua suara tembakan. Sementara Sehun, hanya diam sambil berfikir.

Siapa orang tadi? Apa motifnya menembak Chanyeol? Apa orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kilennya, Choi Minho? Jika iya, Sehun rasa ini diluar prosedurnya. Harusnya mereka tidak boleh bertindak sebelum Sehun mendapatkan bukti.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai ._. Inget FF ini? Ga inget? Yasudahlah x3

Gua tau ini short and long update /? Tapi ya mau gimana lagi ._. Gua sering uring-uringan kalo ngerjain FF berchapter ._. Mangkannya gua lebih suka bikin oneshoot atau twoshoot x3

Oh iya gua baru dapet info dari RP Sehun, katanya Sehun Rl sekarang 1 cm lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol x3 Ayo kasih tepuk tangan buat ultimate bias gua itu xxD Makin banyak faktor pendukung dia jadi Ultimate seme jadinya xxD

Gua tadinya niat mau discontinue FF ini ._. Tapi sayang, gua udah punya ide buat ending sama konflik FF ini ._. Cuma ya entah kenapa gua rada susah nyusun kata-katanya x3

Oke abaikan curhatan gua lagi ._. RnR?


	4. Chapter 3

**Sebelum kecerita, gua mau ngingetin sesuatu. YANG GA SUKA CHANYEOL UKE GA USAH BACA. Maaf pake caps, tapi ya intinya gua sekedar mau ngingetin diawal biar ga kebablasan baca.**

 **Gua ga bisa ngebocorin endingnya HunKai atau HunYeol. Dan kalau ada yang tanya ini main pairnya apa gua jawab HunKai sekaligus HunYeol. Keberatan dengan itu? Gausah baca. Seinget gua, banyak ko ff HunKai-ChanKai atau HunKai-xxxKai yang endingnya ga dikasih tau sama authornya jadi sah sah aja kan gua bikin HunKai-HunYeol tapi ga gua kasih endingnya?**

 **Oke gua males banyak bacot, jadi happy reading/?**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan mendekati salah satu mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir dihalaman sebuah _police office._ Dari luar kaca jendela mobil tersebut, Sehun dapat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang hanya diam dikursi belakang. Sehun bisa menebak jika pria itu kini trauma atas kejadian yang baru menimpanya.

Sehun langsung masuk kekursi pengemudi begitu sampai dimobil. Dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh kearah pria itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya. Dari nada suaranya, Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas kekhawatiran pria itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu padamu." Balas Sehun. Dan Chanyeol hanya berdecih sebagai jawaban.

Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Namun sebelum Sehun menjalankan mobilnya, Chanyeol kembali berujar, "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Dan maaf telah membuatmu diintrogasi polisi."

" _Well,_ aku memang dibayar untuk itu." Jawab Sehun. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya keluar area _police office._

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu pria itu dengan bersemangat berceloteh didepan Sehun. Dan sekarang pria itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Sehun tahu perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam diri Chanyeol. Pria itu pasti trauma, takut, dan semacamnya mungkin. Namun pria itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosongnya yang ia tunjukkan keluar kaca jendela.

Jelas, itu menunjukkan jika Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang akan memperlihatkan perasaannya pada orang lain. Apalagi perasaannya sekarang ini bisa menjatuhkannya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal jika dirinya juga -hampir- sama seperti pria itu.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol hampir tertembak didepan sebuah toko kue kemarin. Kau pasti tahu itu kan bos?" Tanya Sehun. Nadanya begitu angkuh. Tidak ada nada merendah yang biasa ditujukan seorang bawahan kepada atasannya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Balas seorang pria paruh baya yang dipanggil 'Bos' tadi dengan santai. Seolah tidak memperdulikan sikap kurang ajar bawahannya.

"Jadi, klien kita terlibat dalam hal ini?"

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu." Pria itu kembali menjawab dengan santainya. Tangannya kini bergerak menyalakan rokoknya.

"Bos, aku serius. Aku belum memiliki celah untuk mencari aset yang hilang. Jika Park Chanyeol mati, itu berarti aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan."

"Aku juga serius, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apa Choi Minho dalang dibalik semua itu atau bukan." Balas Bosnya dengan serius. Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia yakin seratus persen jika Choi Minho dalang dari kejadian kemarin.

Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu kembali berujar, "Cari tahu siapa dalangnya. Dan jika Choi Minho terlibat... katakan padanya jika ia masih berusaha membunuh Park Chanyeol sebelum aku menyelesaikan misiku, aku akan dengan senang hati memusnahkan asetnya yang hilang dengan caraku sendiri."

Setelah berujar seperti itu, Sehun pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan bosnnya yang kini menyeringai menatap kepergiannya.

Sementara itu, baru saja Sehun menutup pintu ruangan bosnya, ia langsung dihadang seorang pria tan yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Pria itu menatapnya cemas lalu berujar, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun menjawab. Ia sudah akan pergi namun pria itu, Jongin, menahan tangannya. Sehun langsung memberikan tatapan tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Hun." Ujar Jongin lagi. Dan melihat tapapan khawatir yang sangat kentara dimata pria itu, tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, mengerti?"

Sehun kembali berjalan menjauh. Kali ini, Jongin tak lagi menahannya. Jongin hanya mengekori pria itu.

"Tapi Hun-"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat, Jongin." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin. Membuat Jongin merengut kesal pada pria itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk makan dan istirahat dengan teratur. Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu. Kau bisa sakit." Jongin terus mengoceh pada pria itu. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehannya.

Hingga ketika mereka menaiki lift, Jongin menarik kerah kemeja pemuda itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Lalu, Jongin menatapnya sendu.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Kau mau apa sekarang?" Ujar Sehun lembut. Jongin selalu bersikap menyebalkan jika diabaikan. Jadilah Sehun memilih menuruti kemuan pria itu sekarang.

Jongin mulai merunduk saat Sehun menatapnya intens, tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jongin berujar cepat. Matanya melirik kearah kanan dan kiri karena merasa tatapan Sehun tak pernah berpindah darinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan pemuda yang lebih tua 4 bulan darinya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Tangan Sehun bergerak mengelus surai Jongin membuat Jongin mendongak kearahnya, "Terlebih desahanmu." Sambung Sehun. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah cubitan diperutnya dari Jongin.

Sehun meringis sakit. Cubitan Jongin tadi lumayan kencang. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang berada dikepala Jongin begitu pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya langsung keluar dari lift.

Dan sebelum Sehun beranjak pergi, Jongin kembali menahan tangannya. Ia langsung menyatukan bibir mereka begitu Sehun menoleh padanya.

Hanya sekedar menempel. Tanpa lumatan.

Hingga akhirnya, Jongin dengan tidak rela menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Sehun. Tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun lembut. Dan Sehun hanya diam sambil membalas tatapan mata Jongin.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

Bagi bosnya, Sehun adalah spionase terbaik dan terfavoritnya. Selain karena keahlian pemuda itu dalam menyelesaikan misinya, bagi bosnya Sehun berbeda dari spionasenya yang lain.

Pria itu satu-satunya spionase yang sering menentangnya. Menentangnya jika kemauannya tidak sejalan dengan kemauan pemuda itu. Dan itulah keunikannya.

Sore itu, Sehun baru saja kembali ke mansion keluarga Park. Baru saja ia sampai dilantai dua mansion itu, ia sudah dihadang oleh seorang pria setinggi dirinya dengan wajah khawatirnya disana.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu khawatir padanya.

"Aku mengunjungi adikku yang sakit. Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada ayahmu tadi pagi. Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia justru berbalik dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Sehun mengekorinya.

"Ayah tidak menginjinkanku keluar jika tak bersamamu karena insiden kemarin. Ia juga memaksaku mengambil cuti." Jelas Chanyeol ketika keduanya sudah berada dikamar. Chanyeol baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya, "Dan anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perintahnya."

"Itu wajar, tuan muda." Balas Sehun. Dan mendapat dengusan kasar dari Chanyeol.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Aku lebih suka kau bersikap seperti temanku bukan _bodyguard_ ku." Chanyeol berujar kesal. Ia benci ketika Sehun kembali ke-mode _bodyguard_ nya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol, lalu ia mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, lalu melemparkan kunci mobil ke tangan Sehun.

"Aku ingin keluar. Dan aku ingin kau yang mengemudi. Aku bosan."

"Baiklah, jika itu yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah kursi panjang satu-satunya dilorong putih itu. Tangannya mengelap keringat didahinya asal.

Ia baru saja selesai latihan bela diri. Sebagai spionase, ia juga dituntun untuk bisa bela diri. Jadilah ia selalu berlatih bela diri sejak dulu.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat waktu pertama kali menjalani pelatihan bela diri ini. Dulu ia memulainya bersama Sehun. Jongin masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun babak belur dipertarungan pertamanya. Namun pria itu tidak mau menghentikan pertarungan itu. Justru Jonginlah yang memohon agar pertarungan itu dihentikan karena tidak tega dengan Sehun.

Bagi Jongin, Sehun adalah segalanya.

Sejak ia bertemu pria itu dipanti asuhan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, pria itu yang selalu melindunginya. Selalu ada disampingnya. Selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Jongin tidak ingat sejak kapan perasaan untuk Oh Sehun hadir. Yang ia ingat hanya ia ingin bersama Sehun untuk selamanya.

Hanya itu.

Tidak berlebihan kan?

"Jongin," Seseorang memanggilnya. Jongin menoleh dan menemukan Luhan mendekat kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah ruangan, Tuan Lu. Tempatmu diruang kendali, bukan disini." Canda Jongin. Membuahkan dengusan kasar dari Luhan. Pria itu mendekat, lalu duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Yah, bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Ia menatap tajam Luhan saat pria itu menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Belajarlah sopan pada yang lebih tua, Jongin."

"Iya, kakek."

"Tidak setua itu juga heh." Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi datar. Sementara Jongin hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jadi, intinya, ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Emm, merindukkanmu mungkin?"

"Merindukan tinjuanku maksudmu?" Jongin menunjukkan kepalan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan. Bermaksud mengancam pria itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Hmm, aku lebih merindukkan bokong besarmu sebenarnya." Ucap Luhan. Dan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan-pelan- diperutnya.

"Aww, Jongin, kau sadis sekali." Luhan pura-pura mengaduh sakit sementara Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar berlebihan."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Setelahnya hening. Luhan menghela nafas lalu mulai membicarakan maksud kedatangannya menemui Jongin,

"Jadi, kau masih menunggunya?" Tanya Luhan.

Jongin sebenarnya mengerti apa maksud perkataan Luhan, namun ia tetap bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau masih menunggu si bodoh itu menyadari perasaanmu?"

Jongin tersenyum. Senyum miris. Kentara sekali.

"Begitulah."

"Oh ayolah, Jongin. Diluar sana ada banyak yang lebih baik dari si bodoh Oh Sehun itu."

"Ya, aku tahu, ge." Luhan menghela nafas. Jika Jongin sudah memanggilnya seperti itu artinya pria itu tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku dan Baekhyun perduli padamu mangkannya kami sering mengingatkanmu."

"Iya, aku tahu." Luhan memilih mengacak rambut pria tan itu akhirnya.

Begitu sulit menyadarkan Jongin untuk beralih pada yang lain. Entah bagaimana, Luhan dan Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada Jongin dalam hal itu.

.

.

Bohong jika Sehun mengatakan ia tak menyadari perasaan Jongin padanya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Sehun tahu. Teramat tahu.

Namun, Jonginpun tahu, jika Sehun tidak suka berkomitmen.

Oh Sehun tidak pernah suka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Pria itu mencintai kebebasan. Kebebasan melakukan apapun yang ia sukai. Melakukan seks dengan siapapun yang menarik perhatiannya contohnya.

Jongin tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Karena ia begitu mengenal Sehun seperti dirinya mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dan Jongin percaya, suatu saat Sehun akan berubah.

Malam itu, Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti dicafe kecil yang tempo hari mereka kunjungi. Sama seperti kunjungan sebelumnya, cafe tersebut cukup sepi dari pengunjung.

Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk ditempat yang kemarin mereka tempati. Chanyeol langsung memesan makanan, dan diikuti oleh Sehun.

 _"Seems that, it's your favorite place."_ Ujar Sehun. Membuat sebuah senyum terulas diwajah Chanyeol.

 _"Yes, it is."_

"Wow. Tidak ada yang menyangka pasti jika seorang pewaris tunggal Park Corp. suka dengan tempat seperti ini." Chanyeol tertawa pelan menanggapi candaan Sehun.

"Tempat ini nyaman tahu."

"Ya bisa kulihat."

Sehun mulai memasukkan makanan kemulutnya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tahu tempat favoritku yang lain?"

"Kau bersedia menunjukkannya?"

"Tentu," Chanyeol melirik kearah jam tangannya, "Kurasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk kesana."

"Setelah menghabiskan makanan ini, maksudku." Sambung Chanyeol saat Sehun mengingatkannya dengan makanan mereka lewat tatapan.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, seorang pria dengan jaket hitamnya disudut lain cafe tersebut tengah memperhatikan mereka. Sehun sadar dengan jelas hal itu. Ia sengaja tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol karena tidak ingin pria itu panik.

.

.

"Jadi, anak buahmu itu mengancamku?" Minho menyimpulkan dengan santainya. Namun lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya bisa melihat jika Minho tidak sesantai kelihatannya. Pria paruh baya itu kembali menghisap rokoknya lalu menjawab.

"Kelihatannya begitukah?"

Minho berdeham dan melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu membalas, "Katakan padanya, cepat selesaikan misinya atau kusingkirkan ia beserta Park Chanyeol."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa mendengar ucapan kliennya. Tertawa seakan-akan kliennya itu baru saja memberikan sebuah lolucon. Ia mendekati kliennya tersebut, lalu meniupkan asapnya didepan wajah pria itu,

"Tidak semua orang mudah untuk disingkirkan, Tuan Muda Choi. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya. Kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya?"

"Hu'um." Jawab Chanyeol. Mereka mendekatkan diri mereka pada sebuah bangku panjang dipinggir sungai. Chanyeol duduk diikuti dengan Sehun.

"Sungai Han? Oh benar, harusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya." Komentar Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Terlalu mainstream ya?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Sehun. Dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Ternyata Sehun tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Pria itu bisa berperan sebagai teman yang baik juga untuknya.

"Mau tahu kenapa aku suka tempat ini?" Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Alasannya klasik. Keluargaku sering kesini setiap sore diakhir pekan waktu ibuku masih ada dulu. Dan hanya ditempat ini, aku bisa benar-benar mengenang ibuku."

Sehun diam. Tidak berniat berkomentar terlebih dahulu. Ia bisa melihat sebuah kesedihan dimata bulat Chanyeol. Namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Chanyeol, maaf sekali aku tak punya sapu tangan untuk ditawarkan." Canda Sehun. Mendapat sebuah pukulan ringan dibahunya. Chanyeol yang tadinya sedih kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Keluargamu maksudku."

"Kau ingin aku menceritakannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

Sehun tersenyum jahil lalu berujar, "Maaf saja, aku tidak ingin membuatmu iri."

"Iri? Seharmonis itukah keluargamu?"

"Ya mereka sangat harmonis." _Mereka sangat harmonis disurga sana._ Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Ya benar, sebaiknya kau tidak menceritakannya." Chanyeol berujar dengan wajah masamnya. Bibirnya mencebik lucu membuat Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak sembarangan mencium pria dihadapannya ini.

Pria ini, benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gua ngestuck beberapa hari ngerjain ini x3 Jadi maaf kalo lama ._.**

 **Sorry juga kalo diawal gua keliatan kek orang PMS tapi gua cuma rada kesinggung aja baca beberapa review -w- Mungkin karena gua Sehun Ultimate Seme Shipper merangkap jadi Chanyeol Uke Shipper /? -w-**

 **Btw gimana sama chap 3 ini? ._. Udah keliatan konfliknya kan? Well, tertarik bukan berarti suka ama cinta loh ya -w- Tapi ga menutup kemungkinan untuk kesitu -w-**

 **Oh iya karakter Sehun yang ga suka berkomitmen itu gua terinspirasi setelah baca artikel tentang FWB ._. Gatau kenapa gua rasa itu cocok buat Sehun ._.**

 **Oke terakhir gua pen ngucapin Minal Aidzin Wal fa'idzin ya -w- Maapin ya kalo gua ada salah -w- THR-nya ditunggu /gg**

 **Terakhir, RnR?**


End file.
